


wide awake

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Tucker learns what happened to Alpha Church.





	wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> @ the rvb writers: hey so tucker never learned alpha was dead or how he died until he met epsilon and that's kinda fucked up.

“Hey, Caboose, where's Church?”

 

“...uhm, yeah, he's right here.” Caboose gestures towards Epsilon.

 

“No, I mean Church-Church, not your weird A.I who sounds and acts exactly like him.”

 

The room falls silent, before Grif speaks up from the other side of the room, mouth full of food. “Oh, him? He died.”

 

Tucker stills, turning towards the orange soldier in disbelief. “He's already a ghost, how could he die again? Unless you mean his robot body,” Tucker adds, relaxing slightly. “Cause that thing has to get replaced all the time, and-”

 

"Nah, pretty sure he's dead, dude. Something to do with him actually being an A.I that got destroyed by Wash’s emp thing? I dunno. Not that I don't care about his death,” he amends hastily. “I just… don't really keep up with Blue team problems.” He shrugs.

 

“Yeah, but every time we think he's dead, he always comes back.” Tucker’s words have a desperate tinge to them, like he's trying to reassure  _ himself _ of that fact rather than prove a point to Grif. “So where is he? Ha ha, joke’s over, what really happened?”

 

“Sorry, man, don’t know what else to tell you.”

 

The thought of Church dying never really crossed Tucker’s mind, before. Sure, there was that one time in Blood Gulch Canyon, but that was back when they didn’t know each other that well, and then he ended up as ghost, so it all worked out okay. 

 

But now, Tucker realizes, with a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, Church is gone. For good. And he’s never coming back. 

 

He doesn’t know what hurts more; the fact that he wasn’t there when Church died, or the fact that he never got to say goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to lyrics from Red Like Roses Part II, specifically:
> 
> _"To have you in my life was all I ever wanted;  
>  But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted;  
> Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted,  
> No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this._
> 
> _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,  
>  I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong.  
> How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?"_
> 
> because I'm a sucker for fics that relate to songs.


End file.
